


vernal season

by mayachain



Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Class Issues, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: There must always be laughter in the Garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonicshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicshambles/gifts).



> Dear **sonicshambles** ,
> 
> you asked: "Were Colin and Mary able to easily keep Dickon a part of their life as they advanced in society?" I hope this little answer is to your liking, even if it is rather short.
> 
> Happy Yuletide!

I.

As they grew older, it seemed to Dickon as if everyone but the Baron himself expected that Mary and Colin would soon leave their friendship with Dickon behind and leave him out in the cold. Yet to Colin, who used to try and bring the house down with irate screams, shutting up his high-born mates was nothing. Whenever he was asked why he kept Dickon around, Colin blithely replied, “Garden magic”. To Mary, who had once so terrorized Martha, it was nothing, _nothing_ , to turn her back on a throng of noble heiresses and speak to Dickon, instead.

 

II.

At first, Mary had been convinced that she would never, ever come to like a girl Dickon was sweet on. Yet then she _did_ like Allie, liked her smile and her rough hands braiding Mary's own hair and the way the smell of her casseroles coaxed Colin out of his study on rainy days, the way she would give strands from her auburn bun for the nest-building robin. She particularly liked the way Uncle lit up the day Dickon put his and Allie's little boy on the baron’s knee, almost – almost – as if the child were his own grandson.

 

III.

Colin did not know if Mary would ever have children. She had yet to come across a suitor she liked well enough. Father, after all, would never order her to marry. Still, it was what people did. Colin’s own parents – and Mary’s parents, from what she could recall – had been happy together after they had done it. Dickon was. Colin himself had not found a bride either but he was making himself look among Mary’s acquaintances now – he very much wanted to give Father an heir. In the meantime, Dickon’s son and newborn daughter would fill the Garden with laughter.

.


End file.
